The Story of Gary's Best Friend
Zed refuses to let Gary be his best friend, because of being with him. Zed is punished for yelling at Gary. Summary Main Zoo The animals are very grumpy with the monkeys. It all started when the monkeys are arguing whether one of them has the last banana. The animals are still friends with Lucy, but not with the monkeys. Story Even though Zed was a popular zebra, the animals were very happy with his tap-dancing. Soon, Gary has come from the desert and is liking to do tap-dancing. Gary is also trying to run like Zed, but is very keen with him. He also sees Zed chewing grass and playing music with Herbert. He convinces the monkeys to disguise himself as a zebra in order to be friends with Zed. After gargling the water, the animals (except Zed) laughed at Gary. Zed was very upset with Gary for impersonating him, because of the zebra stripes on his undergo. Gary returned to the desert after being bullied, which was the complete obstacle. As soon as Gary leaves the jungle, the animals are very angry with Zed. Gary is very miserable after Zed yelled at him. He decides to dance in the sandy oasis. The next day, the animals are still angry with Zed for yelling at him. Zed returns to the desert to see his friend Gary. He despairs for being rude to the dromedary. Even though Gary stated "he and other camels have nothing special", the parrots saw him doing the sand dance yesterday. Gary has taught Zed the sand dance and Zed's friends are very happy with him. Moral Ending The animals are very happy with the ending. Lucy has another happy ending: she found the banana for the monkeys! The animals never saw the banana, due to a busy argument. After the conflict was resolved, the animals can go back to sleep. The monkeys are best friends again by connecting their tails into a shape of a heart. Gallery Ep 41 2.jpg Ep 41 3.jpg Ep 41 4.jpg Ep 41 5.jpg Ep 41 6.jpg Ep 41 7.jpg Ep 41 8.jpg Ep 41 9.jpg Ep 41 10.jpg Ep 41 11.jpg Ep 41 12.jpg Ep 41 13.jpg Ep 41 14.jpg Ep 41 15.jpg Ep 41 16.jpg Ep 41 17.jpg Ep 41 18.jpg Ep 41 19.jpg Ep 41 20.jpg Ep 41 21.jpg Ep 41 22.jpg Ep 41 23.jpg Ep 41 24.jpg Ep 41 25.jpg Ep 41 26.jpg Ep 41 27.jpg Ep 41 28.jpg Ep 41 29.jpg Ep 41 30.jpg Ep 41 31.jpg Ep 41 32.jpg Ep 41 33.jpg Ep 41 34.jpg Ep 41 35.jpg Ep 41 36.jpg Ep 41 37.jpg Ep 41 38.jpg Ep 41 39.jpg Ep 41 40.jpg Ep 41 41.jpg Ep 41 42.jpg Ep 41 43.jpg Ep 41 44.jpg Ep 41 45.jpg Ep 41 46.jpg Ep 41 47.jpg Ep 41 48.jpg Ep 41 49.jpg Ep 41 50.jpg Ep 41 51.jpg Ep 41 52.jpg Ep 41 53.jpg Ep 41 54.jpg Ep 41 55.jpg Ep 41 56.jpg Ep 41 57.jpg Ep 41 58.jpg Ep 41 59.jpg Ep 41 60.jpg Ep 41 61.jpg Ep 41 62.jpg Ep 41 63.jpg Ep 41 64.jpg Ep 41 65.jpg Ep 41 66.jpg Ep 41 67.jpg Ep 41 68.jpg Ep 41 69.jpg Ep 41 70.jpg Ep 41 71.jpg Ep 41 72.jpg Ep 41 73.jpg Ep 41 74.jpg Ep 41 75.jpg|"Good night, Giggles; good night, Tickles!" ~ Giggles and Tickles Video Trivia * The desert parrots are voiced by Adrienne Posta and Keith Wickham. * One of the desert parrots seem to change colors in scenes they appeared. * This is the first episode where the chorus of the theme song is never heard. * Molly has three different angry eyebrows in this episode. When Nelson is angry about the two monkeys who argued, Molly is seen angry. However, Molly's eyebrows change once Boris believes one of the monkeys stole his/her banana. These eyebrows are almost the same as the ones in Episode 18. But once Gary got bullied by Zed, Molly has different angry eyebrows. * This episode is very similar to the Sesame Street episode, "Friendship Day". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story